Falling out of Place
by Sakura kura
Summary: **FOURTH CHAPTER UP** Meilin hears something disterbing and will go to great lengths to get rid of the pain, even sucide? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Falling out of place  
  
Authors notes: I don't own Card captor Sakura. Please don't sew me. This happened when the gang is about 17 or 18 years of age. Please Read and review ^-^.  
  
"I don't know what too say" Meiling said, she could have bust out too tears right then. A good friend had just told her that the one she loved, might not love her back, might not even care for her, and might not even care she's there. She was shaking all over. She hung up the phone. Tears came streaming down her face. She put on her jacket and deiced to go for a walk, cool down and think of what she should do. She sat down and put on her shoes and headed for the door just as Syaoran walked in. "Hi Meiling --" He started but Meiling didn't let him finish. "Well I'm glad you know my name" She ran out the door crying. She walked to the school and sat on a bench. "Maybe it was a mistake, a lie" she was crying harder. "Who am I kidding he loves Sakura." She started walking again, but not home. She was now standing on the edge of the cliff in the back of the school. "Maybe I should just end it here, now" She thought to her self. "NO!" She yelled. "Syaoran isn't worth it, even if he doesn't love me I'll find another!" but just as she was stepping away she lost her balance and it didn't help that the ground underneath her gave away. She grabbed the edge. "No, I don't want to die now, I changed my mind, it can't end like this." she thought just before her hand slipped. She could feel a cool breeze pass her by. A cold tear ran down her cheek, "HELP! Somebody.. please.." But it was too late, she already fell.  
  
Falling,  
  
Away,  
  
From her pain,  
  
Her hopes,  
  
Her dreams,  
  
Her love,  
  
Her loss,  
  
Just,  
  
Falling.  
  
(Meilin's point of view)  
  
I was falling away, from everything, and I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand the fact I just let him go. I CAN'T STAND IT. But. I guess that all doesn't matter now, I'm dead, but as I feel, I felt like an angel was watching me, or you know, whatever. Anyway I guess it didn't matter because I'm dead now, yup. Hey what the hell? I feel something cold on my forehead, but I'm dead. Oh God, Maybe that was all a big nightmare, AND SYAORAN REALLY LOVES ME!!! No, it wasn't, I would know if it was a dream or not. Okay, I must be alive still, or I fell into hell, or whatever, hey how would I know how it feels to be dead anyway. So I'm opening my eyes. (Normal P.O.V)  
  
Meilin opened her eyes to find herself in a small room, like a bed room, with white carpet, light blue walls and green sheets, as to of which she was in. There was nothing except a bed and a small brown bed stand beside the bed. "Must be a spare- -Hey why do I care what room it is, where the hell am I?" Meilin stood up, wondering where the hell she was. Meilin reached for her jacket, which was at the end of the bed. She put the jacket on, which was red leather, over her blue long-sleeve shirt to go with her navy blue pleated skirt with matching knee-highs. "What's that?" Meilin froze, as she suddenly hear a noise, and then some more noises, and realized they were footsteps. 'Someone's coming' she thought to her self. The doorknob slowly turned and in came none other than, "Tomoyo?"  
  
Authors notes: I called it 'Falling out of place because that's how Meilin feels in my story. What happened? Did Meilin just dream that when she slept over at Tomoyo's? If not, how did Tomoyo find her? And remember to watch your step when "Your Falling out of place." REMEMBER to read and review my other stories ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Out of Place Chapter two  
  
"Tomoyo?" Meilin seamed quite confused. "Hello, are you feeling okay? I see you haven't broken anything, that's good, did you sleep well? Do you remember last night? Do you remember anything? I brought you some tea, I'll set it beside the bed." Tomoyo put down the teacup and started talking again.  
  
"Do you feel sick to your stomach? Does your head hurt? What were you doing so late out at night? Or is 11:38 not late for you? Did you fall off the cliff by accident? Was someone with you? Was Syaoran?"  
  
Meilin's P.O.V.  
  
All I could hear was so many questions, she just kept on going and going, God I though she'd start repeating her self, so I was going to stop her. But, She kind of stopped her self. Because as soon as she said Syaoran.  
  
.Was someone with you? Was Syaoran?  
  
Was  
  
Syaoran..  
  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran That name echoes in my mind. And I can't stop thinking about him. It's like in those stories when the beautiful princess can't stop thinking about the prince, and so she tells the prince, who was madly in love with her and they get married. Except, he doesn't love me.  
  
The odd thing with me being over at Tomoyo's as that, as soon as she said 'Syaoran', she stopped, just, slightly froze. As if, she could tell, it hurt. As if she knew it was like she was shooting me thousands of times. It was like she was killing me, or my soul.  
  
She told me to go back to sleep and handed me a pair of pajamas, they were white, and that's about it. As I got back in bed, and drank my tea, I felt like I was falling more out of place, the more I tried to think of us happy together, the more it seamed impossible.  
  
As Tomoyo left the room, I slowly drifted in to an alone sleep. You don't know what an alone sleep is? We'll imagine going to sleep, and not having one single person caring if you wake up, that's an alone sleep.  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
As soon as I said Syaoran, I heard a silence, not a normal silence. A deadly silence, one that no one wants to break. That instant I looked in too her eyes. I expected to see happiness, love, emotion, something.  
  
But there was  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
She was like an empty person.  
  
Like a robot. A robot living someone's life, which wouldn't be a life at all. And I saw right past her nothingness, and saw her soul. I could tell she was depressed, and trying to escape her self, just wanting to be free, to be happy. She didn't want to be alone anymore, and I understood. But as I am, a friend, I could do little, except support her, and what she decides too do.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
The morning light filled Meilin's room, as she turned over, trying to ignore it. It was only 6:00 and she was only half-asleep. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, deciding weather it was worth it to get up, though she knew it wasn't.  
  
From out side the window, sitting in a tree a tall dark figure stood, watching, as he whispered, "Gomen ne san, Meilin-son," As a cold breeze passed him by.  
  
A/U: Who was this young man? Though I'm sure you'll all know. Is this the perfect ending? Or are we only getting started? You should watch out for what will happen next we you're, 'Falling Out of Place" 


	3. Chapter 3

Falling out of place  
  
Chapter three  
  
*Meilin's point of view*  
  
I got out of bed after an hour or so and as soon as I made the slightest noise Tomoyo rushed in asking me a few hundred questions. I was so confused so I just nodded and thanked her. She walked me to the door and I thanked her again. "You're sure you don't want a ride?" Tomoyo abruptly asked. "No no, it's okay, I just need some fresh air" I left her standing at her door. My sadness has seemed to catch onto her. I felt bad for causing the trouble of staying over night. When I was off her property (after some 6 minutes of walking and only getting lost twice) there was someone waiting for me.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
"Meilin," I said under my breath, as I saw her come threw the gate I slowly stepped out of the shadows. She closed the gate and turned around. Suddenly she froze. Her eyes were glued to the floor; she didn't even have to lift her head she just knew. She some how just knew. I can't explain it. Were just linked, that's why I had to let Sakura go. I couldn't let this bond be broken. "Meilin I'm sorry about before, and after I heard you were okay, I went to Sakura's and- -"I started but what a bad way to start. "So you think I'm gone and you run off with your girl friend? You forget about me that fast," Meilin's eyes started tearing. She looked up, directly in my eyes, stunning me. Her gaze was shocking, so sad, but so. She ran off within the next second. Being a moron myself, I wasn't going to run after her. 'Meilin' "MEILIN!" Then I came to my senses, I mean, I can't lose both of them, "MEILIN I NEED YOU!" I cried out, my eyes slowly filling with tears. I started running towards her direction, my face down, I wouldn't want her to see me cry.  
  
*Meilin's Point of view*  
  
"Syaoran?" I was shocked. My eyes red, tears streaming down my face, I stopped in a split second and turned around, my hair flew back. And her ran into me. I fell back wards and hit the ground, he fell to but he fell the other way. I was so confused, even if he didn't want me, he wouldn't run after me or maybe, maybe he's just a nice guy. I went up beside him, he was still sitting on the ground, and I did something I didn't think I could do, I hugged him. I told him, "Don't cry, everything will be okay, you should be happy, Sakura will be happy to have you." I slowly stopped crying, and stood up. All these years I was so mad if he even showed a little sign of love to Sakura. But I guess I've realized I'm not so selfish, I'm happy for him, because if he's happy, I am. Syaoran looked up at me. "I have a plain to catch, I'm so happy your happy, and I'm glad were okay now, good luck with Sakura, and thanks for the memories!" I bowed with such confidence and such glory, as if I concurred the world. I ran into the distance, I mean I really had a plane to catch and if I wanted to make it I'd have to run fast.  
  
*Syaoran's point of view*  
  
She actually thanked me, I mean this was the girl I realized I loved the most. And she was now leaving me. She doesn't love me like she used to. I could sense it, I could feel it in her touch, now were friends, but now I have, no one.  
  
Authors notes: well this is the third and last chapter of a probably very boring story to all you people because you don't seem to be reviewing. Anyway I don't own and Cardcaptor Sakura anything don't sew me. So hope you enjoyed , please review and check out my other stories! 


	4. Chapter 4

Falling out of place  
  
Chapter four  
  
A/U: You wanted another chapter here it is, only because I love you people so much I hope you enjoy and please review ^-^  
  
*Meilin's POV*  
  
So I said goodbye. I was strong, and was very cool about it. I acted as though I could get threw with this. And I knew I could. I could. Just some how, I'd get threw this. The planes coming now. There going to call my flight number soon. Flight 533, Destination Hong Kong, China. She slowly walked up the front stairs, and sat down in front of a large window, where she could see Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Away from this, this horrible dream," Meilin said out load, reminding herself not to cry. "This is my destiny," She told herself. "This is how I'm going to live; this is my destiny, my destiny." She wiped the tears that were falling from her face now. "To be alone, but I'm so happy that he's happy, that's all that matters."  
  
'Things will get better, really, he'll come visit me, and tell me about Sakura and how things are 'back home.' And we'll talk about old times, and how much fun we had, when I was in love.' She sighed.  
  
"Now boarding flight 533, I repeat now boring flight 533," The announcer called over the PA system.  
  
"Well, I've got to be going, I'm sorry I have to leave you," she said, speaking to the window, where she could see Tokyo Tower.  
  
*Syaorans POV*  
  
'Common, can't you run faster?' He asked himself. Running threw the crowd he dodged left and right. Too many people filled the airport, he couldn't find her anywhere. "Meilin?" He yelled. A few people looked at him, but most people just ignored him.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked out load, looking all over the airport. He ran up the front stairs and stopped. There she was.  
  
Alone  
  
But still beautiful  
  
Like a flower  
  
That survived the harsh winter  
  
But would forever be alone  
  
Unless he could help it.  
  
He ran towards her as she headed for the gate. "MEILIN! MEILIN!" He screamed. But the noise was so load she couldn't hear him. She was now handing in her plane ticket and the girl at the front desk was pointing her where to go.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Syaoran ran as fast as he could. He ran right up to the edge of the escalator. She was almost half way down, but people were holding Syaoran back, how couldn't get to her. "Meilin!" He cried, but she didn't hear him. "MEILIN!" He yelled, and she turned around. "Syaoran?" She asked.  
  
He came back  
  
For me  
  
I'm not alone!  
  
"SYAORAN!" She ran back up the escalator, and hugged her love. "I love you Meilin," He started. He couldn't think of anything he wanted to say more.  
  
"OH, but I have to go," She said, remembering the plane. "Oh," He paused. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. "I've been meaning to give this to you," He handed her a small box. She took in and was about to open it when he placed his hand on it. "Open it on the plain, and call me when you get home."  
  
She nodded, and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She waved and said, "Goodbye." Took a step back and continued down the escalator. She didn't break the gaze between her and her love till he was to far away to see.  
  
She got on the plane, and opened the box; she started to cry as she realized she'd never be alone again.  
  
A/N: Okay this means something, I hope you understand that there getting married. Okay so you people wanted another chapter, and well I wanted a happy ending so here it is THE REAL ENDING! ^-^ Review! And remember to read and review my other stories ^-^! 


End file.
